To Be Beautiful
by Authoress K. C
Summary: Awwww! Poor Bakura-chan! *sniffle*


To Be Beautiful  
By: Authoress K. C.  
~~~  
Meph. I went to IGA and bought a popular Anime magazine that is ALWAYS in stock for me. It's mostly anime, with a little Spiderman and other such shtuff. But, this issue had a very LARGE YuGiOh section, about the show, the read overs of the first ten epsd's, character biographies, game rules, card description, how to read the cards, what cards are for what, the colour code idea, who's got what kind of deck, ect., really great stuff. And I've seen the show. Now, you CANNOT convince me there isn't something between Yugi-kun and Bakura-chan. Yes, CHAN. *heart* I love Bakura! Especially when he first battles Yugi in the Duelist Kingdom and is all evil, even if it IS just the spirit of the Ring. He's just too cool for WORDS! *heart x4* Gomen, too much Marmalade Boy. Bought the first two left to right manga at Waldens. Well, enjoy my forray into YuGiOh yaoi. Shoot the apple on my head later, when I feel up to dealing with baka's and morons. Enjoy Minna! Bakura-chan... *heart x100*  
~~~  
  
Bakura stared out at the darkness. His wild, light coloured hair fell in jagged sweeps into his eyes. He wondered, not for the first time, what Yugi would think. Yugi Mutou. The most determined duelist Bakura knew, probably more so than himself.  
  
The short blonde boy was sleeping, curled up against the chill of the night time. He was so tiny, almost like a little boy, not the freshman he was. Bakura took his borowed blanket and draped it over Yugi gently, silently. The boy started in surprise, some how waking, and rolled over, staring at Bakura, who's eyes gleamed in the darkness, seemingly lit by a light behind them.  
  
¤He's so tiny. So short, and sweet too.¤  
  
Bakura was mesmerized by Yugi's violet stare. The blonde was sitting up in the darkness. Hiroto, Jounouchi and Anzu were still asleep. The red coals of Hiroto's fire gleamed behind Yugi.  
  
"Bakura? Whats wrong? Are you upset about something?"  
  
Yugi's soft voice broke Bakura's stare. Bakura backed away, shaking his head weakly, denying. Yugi rose, following him. Bakura couldn't take the smaller boy's stare any longer, he turned and started running.  
  
"Bakura! Wait!"  
  
He could hear Yugi's footsteps coming after him, the gentle voice following him, haunting him. Bakura, in the darkness, tripped over a tree root and went sprawling in the soft grass. His breath sobbed in his throat, eyes stinging with tears. He was damned.  
  
"Bakura! Are you all right? Here, let me help you up."  
  
Yugi's small, soft hands gripped his arm and Bakura jerked away from him, whispering.  
  
"Please, just leave me alone..."  
  
"I can't do that, Bakura. You're my friend."  
  
Bakura gave a faint smile. Friend. Hah. He wanted to be more than friends with Yugi. And it wasn't fair too Yugi to sit and lust after him like this, when Yugi didn't know, and Bakura knew that Yugi could never return the feelings he had.  
  
"Bakura, why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself? Are you cut?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, murmuring softly.  
  
"I'm just mourning... Over my damned soul..."  
  
The words stung, even now. His soul was damned. It wasn't right, to lust after another male, especially not little Yugi. Yes, Yami no Yugi was confident, taller, and stronger, would be a better choice, but Yugi, little Yugi, quiet and shy, was so much better. He cared more, he deserved more, he was the whole thing, Yami no Yugi was a facet of both Yugi's Millenium Puzzle, and a facet of Yugi hidden deep within.  
  
Yami no Yugi WAS Yugi. And so, it was Yugi Bakura wanted.  
  
But Yugi was so pure, so sweet and gentle and kind, that Bakura had absolutly NO chance of ever even TELLING him how much he loved him, lusted after him, wanted him, not to mention no chance of it ever happening. Yugi was probably in love with Anzu anyhow. The four friends, Yugi, Anzu, Hiroto and Jounouchi were strong and inseperable.  
  
"Bakura, why are you so sad? Tell me, please?"  
  
Yugi's face was so open, every emotion he felt passed across his sweet little elven features. He didn't live life, he FELT it, and that must be so hard, considering why he was playing.  
  
Bakura smiled and patted Yugi's hand softly.  
  
"Don't worry about me. My damnnation is unavoidable. Its only my eternal soul that's going to Hell."  
  
"What are you talking about? Talk to me, Bakura. You don't talk very much, and with Jounouchi, Anzu and Hiroto around, its like you don't talk at all, and then I can't get to you to talk to you. I can't ever even tell what you're thinking and feeling. Like now..."  
  
Yugi sounded disapointed in himself and Bakura hurried to bolster him up into his happy self again.  
  
"Don't worry about it Yugi. Your other friends are important, they're supporting you to get your Grandpa's soul back, and you all support Jounouchi with his mission to save his sister. I admire you, I like to watch YOU."  
  
Bakura involuntarilly emphasised YOU. He wanted to wince. He might have.  
  
"What do you mean, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura stared into a pair of determined eyes. He was damned anyhow. He closed his eyes, tuning his face to the darkness.  
  
"I love you, Yugi... And I shouldn't. Its a damnnation to my soul, but I enjoy every wonderful, terrible moment I spend near you, even if I'm not speaking too you. You enjoy so much in life, even though you fight to save someone elses. Even when you're friends are hopeless, you always make them realize the hope in every disparing situation."  
  
Bakura's eyes opened and he stared into the darkness, imagining the laughter he loved to see in Yugi's eyes.  
  
"You're so beautiful, when you laugh. And I wish I could be that happy, be able to laugh, and be beautiful like you."  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
Yugi's whisper pained him, and he closed his eyes, a smile playing at his lips as he shook his head.  
  
"Forget it, nothing can make me feel better, short of saying, I have a gun, would you like to pull the trigger or should I?"  
  
Bakura jerked when a hand fell on his arm. He looked at the small hand, traveled up over the dark blue sleeve and up to Yugi's face. Sparks danced in the boy's eyes and Yugi leaned towards him slowly, pulling him down a bit. The boy's lips touched his so lightly, but it was an electric shock throughout his whole being.  
  
The violet eyes stared back into his own dark, startled ones, and the boy drew away slowly, lingering. Then he blinked, and the boy unconciously licked his lips in a very appealing way. Bakura's fingertips brushed his own mouth in wondering shock. Yugi had kissed him.  
  
"Bakura, I've never heard you say that much, all at once. You're very, poetic."  
  
Bakura smiled faintly, feeling a blush creap over his face. He felt embarassed. Yugi continued, staring at him intently, like if he broke eye contact, their moment would vanish with the breeze.  
  
"Bakura, please, listen too me. I could have never known that you felt so strongly about me, you hide everything from me, Anzu, Hiroto, Jounouchi, I don't think even Pegasus himself could descipher you. But, you say you feel this way about me, and, I didn't know. You say that you enjoy my presence, I feel like I'm the sun at the center of your universe, but I'm not. I'm sorry Bakura, I'm not the center of anything at all. At least, I didn't think so."  
  
Yugi smiled a bit, but then spoke again, still ernest, even though Bakura's heart felt like it was crumbling in his chest.  
  
"Then, you opened your eyes, staring out away from me, into the darkness. In that moment, you smiled, like everything in the moment was perfect, like everything was okay, that you were in love, and you could freely express that to the world if you wanted. In that moment, you called me beautiful, you wished to be beautiful."  
  
Yugi reched out and stroked Bakura's cheek lightly with one hand.  
  
"Bakura, in that moment, in that wistful smile, you WERE beautiful. You were perfect, and you were beautiful. In that moment, I knew what my heart tries to tell me everytime I laugh and see you standing off to the side, smiling the same smile I just saw from you, watching me with your dark eyes, so hidden behind everything. I knew that I HAVE loved you, and I can't bare to see you standing alone, unable to talk to anyone about it."  
  
Bakura stared at the boy, the hand caressing his face a gentle comfort. He covered the hand with his own, still staring at Yugi, who's violet eyes bored back into his own. Then the boy smiled at him, and Bakura gave the boy his own smile.  
  
"You are beautiful when you smile, Bakura."  
  
Bakura blushed. He could feel the blood rushing too his face. Yugi laughed and his other hand came up, fingers running over Bakura's reddening cheeks.  
  
"Bakura, kawaií."  
  
The boy kept laughing, and Bakura smiled. Then the boy's laughter died away. They sat, staring at one another for long moments in the dark hours of the night. Then, Yugi leaned forwards and kissed him again. Bakura's arm, the one that was free, as his other hand still held Yugi's, held him steady. Bakura kissed Yugi back, gently, withholding the passion that threatened to pour into the simple kiss.  
  
They parted and the wind shifted, blowing against Yugi, making him shivver violently. Bakura shifted where he was sitting and pulled Yugi close too him, keeping him warm. The boy clasped him sweetly, resting within his arms. The boy was so small, he fit into Bakura's arms perfectly.  
  
Bakura smiled into the wind, feeling Yugi's heartbeat against his ribs, the boy nestled in his grasp. The wind died down and Bakura looked at Yugi who was yawning.  
  
"You should go back to camp and sleep."  
  
"WE should go back."  
  
Yugi smiled at him and Bakura nodded, scooping him up.  
  
"Of course. We should go back and go to sleep. We have to wake up in the morning, and duel."  
  
Yugi nestled into him and smiled.  
  
"I don't care. Let the others duel. I have better things to do, like watch you smile."  
  
"We have to save your Grandpa."  
  
"I know."  
  
Bakura stepped into the sleeping camp and lowered Yugi to his pile of blankets, Bakura's borrowed one draped in a heap with the rest. Yugi's arms refused to let him go. Bakura smiled and gave Yugi a propper kiss, a hot, searing one.  
  
"Let me go, or we'll wake them, and how will we explain it. I doubt they'll take it well."  
  
Yugi nodded reluctantly, eyes shining.  
  
"Goodnight, Bakura-chan."  
  
"Goodnight Yugi-chan."  
  
Bakura took the proffered blanket back and wrapped himself in it, laying back in his place. It was the best angle in which to watch Yugi discreatly. But, they only had to be discrete around the others now.  
  
"He's so beautiful."  
  
Bakura slept easy.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
*heart* Bakura-chan! He's so sweet! And such a poetic speach from him! I can't believe it! I could just imagine the timbre of his voice giving shape and meaning to each letter. *heart x 10*   
  
K. C. *muah!* =^.^= *mew!* 


End file.
